


Vampire's Assistant

by HighJinxed



Series: Vampire's assistant [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Master/Servant, Omega!Sherlock, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighJinxed/pseuds/HighJinxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One month as Sherlock's slave, and anyone would think the vampire was a Alpha and John a Omega considering how dominant the air around Holmes felt and how the human was forced to yelled to all commands without a hint of resistance. But still, the army doctor didn't take as much shit from Sherlock as everyone else, and that intrigued the consulting detective. And it also intrigues Jim Moriarty.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Savior and Captor

John limped down the sidewalk on a bleak London day. The sky was grey, overcast almost as always, the wind a bit strong and cold and the inklings of snow starts to feather down.

He had only just comeback from Legion that week, but the PTSD, shoulder and psychosomatic limp made him a invalid solider; Doctor or not. He was a tainted human now. No vampire family would take him, jobs were scarce as is, and he's never been low enough to just be a donor. Makes him feel like just a human blood bag.

The Vampire's took over a couple of hundred years ago, setting up colonies all over after easily defeating the humans. The werewolves were a bit territorial, but because of their natural nature to obey and be more of a pack in hiding then a flock out in the open. 

Now humans had a bit more freedom than when the vampire's first took over, rights being made so both could live together in a more peaceful environment. Humans were given a choice of either getting a normal job, being a donor, or going to Legion. The human army the vampire general's train to fight against other human army's. Much like chess pieces being moved by genius's.

* * *

Sherlock huffed as he held onto the skull, glaring at it intently with iris's that glowed an unnatural blue in the grey setting outside. "What's the pattern?" He asked, brows together as human and vampire alike stepped out of his way, giving him only a odd glance but going on about their day.

He sighed and put his arm down, clutching onto the skull. He didn't blame it that it didn't know about the pattern the rouge vampire's are killing innocent humans. He didn't blame himself either. He was far too stubborn for that, just saying there is no pattern. 

That is until he froze, lifting his nose to the air. Even being a vampire, Sherlock was far from normal. He had even more heightened senses then his brethren. If you would call them that. He was smarter, faster, and more unorthodox. He wasn't the strongest of course, but he made up with that for his speed and martial arts skills he learned in China 'back in the day' as Mycroft says. Even the fact that he is a male omega has stopped being put into factor as he seemed to have no sex drive and is far from a wilting flower as he pisses off even the fiercest of alpha's.

He remembered every scent and who they belonged too, and he knew the faint scent from the murder scenes. He moved at inhuman speeds, stopping without even breathing at the corner of a fairly empty sidewalk. He was half-way across London he surmised.

The scent was protruding now; Feral, looming, and sickening. He's caught scents this strong before, and he was starting to wonder if that were a coincidence when he spotted a limping human turning the corning and limping down the other side of the sidewalk at a slow pace, eyes forward.

Legion solider, just back from war, Alpha. His brows shot up then as he got an image of the first victim; Solider returned from Iraq within that month.

The pattern return's. He thought as he see's two vampire's now walking around the corner. Their eyes glowed red as what was once white is now black. He didn't have time to question the odd coloring because as he saw that tiny flicker of muscle the one in the hood did, Sherlock was suddenly talking both vampire's mid-air as they lounged for the army man.

* * *

A loud crack echoed loudly and John spun around to see three men- vampire's he corrected easily as he looked at the sight with wide eyes. Two vampire's seemed to have been tackled into the brick building, it splitting under the power and force. 

Then they were all moving too fast too see before John could see the other vampire who was standing over them. And then John was alone. He swallowed some, a chill running down his spine as he looked around with a stony expression. 

And then he was being slammed back against another building. If that didn't take his breath away enough, the vampire had his arm to John's throat, restricting his breathing even more. John stared up with terrified blue eyes only to meet glowing red ones with black all around. He had never seen such a thing before and was slightly fascinated and would have been more so if he wasn't about to die.

Again.

His face changed and became emotionless, making the vampire's brows come together. "Beg for your life pretty boy." He growled, opening his mouth to show his fangs. 

"I obey vampires. Not cowards." John said, his anger getting the better of him. John didn't beg. Ever. 

The vampire didn't like that one bit. Just as he snarled and tilted his head to take out John's jugular, a tall vampire grabbed the feral vampire by the hair and threw him a yard away. 

John stood there in almost awe as he looked up at this new vampire. He had his side profile to him, glaring at the vampire that was just about to kill him who was just laying on the ground. No doubt waiting for his neck to repair.

This vampire was so tall, black, curly hair and even paler skin then normal vampire's. He was lean wearing a dark blue coat with his collar up and from what John could see, glowing blue eyes.

"That was good." He said suddenly, making John blink some and make his brows come together. The vampire looked over and down to John and gave a brief smile. John wasn't gay or a vampire fucker, but the beauty of a vampire was hard to resist and this one was the most beautiful he had ever seen. "What you said." He clarified.

John cleared his throat and looked away, unable to hold the crystallized, intense gaze of blue anymore. "Oh, uh, thanks." He muttered, glancing over to the vampire who was just now starting to twitch back to life. "I really just don't think sometimes when I get angry...." 

"Agreed." The vampire said, and it sounded as if he was interested in John for some reason. "Sherlock Holmes."

"What?"

"My name." The vampire offered with a small, baritone chuckle.

The top of John's ears heated some. "Oh, right yes." He said and missed the amused smirked Sherlock casted him. "John Watson." John said lamely and Sherlock nodded before suddenly appearing in front of the vampire who was getting up. 

Sherlock pulled out handcuffs and siren's blared then. John looked around, brows coming together as he looked back over to Sherlock who held the vampire with a stoic face, the police cars going over to him.

A vampire who works for the police? John thought, watching as a man with silver hair took the murderer from Sherlock and talked with him briefly. The silver hair man groaned in frustration and John saw the tiny smirk the vampire held. For some reason it made John smile some.

Then glowing blue eyes were on him so sharply he felt paralyzed. John held his cane tighter. Sherlock walked up and soon he was looming over John's shorter frame. "John Watson." He said in that sinful low voice. 

"Y-Yes?" He stammered, a brief flash of amusement crossing the vampire's features before they turned back to it's normal stoic expression. 

"I have just saved your life." John somehow knew Sherlock heard his heartbeat increase. He's heard stories about this but thought it was just in history. Then again vampire's are made from tradition... "You are mine."


	2. Taking the Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month as Sherlock's slave, and anyone would think the vampire was a Alpha and John a Omega considering how dominant the air around Holmes felt and how the human was forced to yelled to all commands without a hint of resistance. But still, the army doctor didn't take as much shit from Sherlock as everyone else, and that intrigued the consulting detective. And it also intrigues Jim Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let yall know, the whole 'Alpha/Omega' doesn't play hugly into the story-it's just to help make the bridge to later plots and help add to backstories when I get into them. 'Legion' idea is of my own creation, if anyone was wondering if it had a connection to something else. 
> 
> Also: I made this a year ago, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm working on editing it as I add some to the chapters, but obviously not going to catch everything.

"I hate the tube."

"I know."

"We're on the tube, John."

"So I've gathered."

"I hate the tube."

John groaned, putting his face in one of his hands. After Sherlock claimed John as his personal human, a rare thing in itself, his life was never the same. It's been a month, living with Sherlock Holmes. He a consulting detective and a damned good one. John has been a victim and witness Sherlock's deductions more than once, and it still fascinated him to this day. Sherlock dragged John to all of his cases, made him help with experiments, and entertain him when the vampire got into a childish mood and was bored. Other then that being owned by Sherlock wasn't bad. Sherlock almost treated him as a sort of friend.

 

"I'm a vampire, John. Why am I on the tube?" Said vampire asked, huffing behind John. John held onto the support bar, not having to use his cane since being around the dangerous life of Sherlock Holmes.

"Because you were the one to drag me out of the city and I can't move at the speed of light." John said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually-"

"Don't"

Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms. He sat down with his legs crossed at the knees. John wasn't surprised Sherlock didn't offer him the seat, being a 'slave' to the vampire, but that didn't stop his leg from hurting just a bit and his shoulder sore.

As there was a sudden stop, John stumbled some, being pushed back as people wanted to get to the door. He fell on top of Sherlock, the top of his ears burning as Sherlock took hold of his hips and his mouth was right by his ear. Cold breath on his ear as his back was pressed to a firm chest. Sherlock didn't need to breath, in fact Sherlock normally never breathed. Sometimes only doing it whilst eat or drinking out of old habits, but other then that his chest always remained still. Except for now as the breathing at his ear did such things to him.

"Something wrong?" The baritone voice asked, long, cold fingers slightly lifting up John's jumper and touching the warm skin. John couldn't help the small whimper that left his throat at the sensation of those fingers lightly rubbing his bare hips.

John meant to say something. He truly did, but Sherlock seemed to anticipate that and not like it because suddenly his fingers were trailing along the lines of his sex V and his cool breathing was now at John's tanned, ever so sensitive neck. He clutched Sherlock's knee, closing his eyes some at the sensual sensations. He knew vampire's were master's of entrancing and seduction without even thinking about it; A gift and a curse one vampire had said. But Sherlock seemed like he didn't have that quality to him. It's like he repelled everyone away from him with his straightforward deductions. Even as impossible of an Omega as he is with how dominant he acts-creating suppressants to stop his heats and his natural Omega instincts to entice Alpha's naturally into hormone driven fools.

John was very, very wrong.

As Sherlock's fingers slide along the warm, pulsing flesh just under John's waistband of his jeans, he let out a small whimper as his body shuddered. He was thinking of how wrong this was, of how very illegal and how very public all of this is. Sherlock's scent engulfed him and everything just felt okay-which scared him.

"Sherlock..."John whispered in warning.

The consulting detective seemed to be amused by all of this, like John was just putty in his hands, then John realized Sherlock was doing this because he was bored. That both pissed him off and aroused him; Though he pushed the aroused away seeing as how he not only was merely a toy for the vampire, but because he wasn't going to let himself be owned in such a way.

"You're more resistant then the other humans." Sherlock remarked, lips ghosting over the tanned neck, making John grip Sherlock's knee tighter as he held back the shiver that ran down his spine. Obviously this was one of his experiments and John wasn't going to just give in like that. He never did learn to be an obedient slave, as Mycroft always said. But for some reason, they very high end vampire never said it with malice or hate as most others would. Then again John learned a long time ago the Holmes' brother's were far from normal.

And then Sherlock stopped all movements and his head shot up. John blinked away the after effects of the sensual bubble Sherlock must have put around him. Sherlock's crystallized eyes were now glowing a dangerous dark blue. John had learned that Sherlock had some sort of rare ability to shift his eye color. He also learned that the color determined his mood. He could control it, and normally did, but John was always able to see a brief flicker or a slight tone change when Sherlock was controlling it. He then had to beat himself in the head for realizing the amount of time he must spend looking at those universe colored eyes.

"Get up." Sherlock growled, the tips of his fangs poking at his bottom lip as he stared out the open door which humans still piled in and out of. John did as he was told and grabbed onto the bar approve to support himself. Sherlock stood now as well, directly behind John as he glowered at the doors now.

The last two in were a surprise. A vampire with glowing red eyes, black hair, and more so John's length then Sherlock's. He wore a perfectly tailored suit, phone in his hand and earbuds in his ear. He was chewing gum, looking all to the world like a normal human say for the intoxicating air of something John couldn't place besides that he is a omega.

The man that had walked in with the vampire was twice as tall, muscled, and fierce looking Alpha. John's brows drew together profusely. "That's a-"

"Werewolf, yes." Sherlock cut in before John could finish his whispered question. "Working for a vampire." He added and said werewolf snapped his head to send a horrifying yellow gazed glare at them both.

"Now, now Sebastian. Staring is rude." The vampire nearly sand with an Irish accent, it high and light; The werewolf named Sebastian instantly looked back out the window as the vampire had yet to look up from his phone as he texted and nodded his head some to the music in his ears.

There were far less people in their car this time. In fact there were only two humans sitting on either side of the aisle, sitting and facing each other. John's hair at the back of his neck was rising as he looked around quickly, then back to the vampire in front of them. "Why are you riding the tube?" John asked suddenly-knowing from Sherlock that vampires didn't like the tube. The werewolf was sneering at him again, going to take a step forward but the vampire held his hand up, slapping the back of it to Sebastian's chest. And then everything seemed to stop. The vampire's head shot over to look at John, the intensity of the red orbs nearly paralyzing him. The car got very cold and electricity was in the air. The vampire had that look on, the one Sherlock always got when he was deducing someone. It made John feel bare and he took a small step back towards Sherlock.

And then he laughed. He put his phone away and took out the earbuds, walking over to them with only the grace a vampire held. Sebastian followed, staying behind and keeping those sickly yellow eyes on Sherlock and John. The vampire looked to John before waving his hand some. John knew what that meant.

He bowed his head some and took some steps to the side, wanting to almost growl at the fact at how close this vampire got to Sherlock. "You should teach your pets better." The Irish voice rang, making John's teeth grit with anger.

"If I wanted a pet, I would have gotten a werewolf." Sherlock said in his normal stoic matter,dark blue eyes burning like liquid fire as he stared down at this new vampire.

"Jim." The vampire said with a wide grin, as if the insult only made him happier. Crazy bastard.

"Sherlock." Sherlock said.

"This is my assistant-" John didn't miss the extreme glare the werewolf shot down to Jim. Was he not use to being called that? John so absorbed in the scene and his own deductions that he missed the intrigued look that Sherlock gave him before looking back to Jim. "Sebastian Moran." Jim said as he waved a hand to show off Sebastian who still stood in the back. "And what about this?" Moriarty suddenly asked as he set his scarlet gaze onto John.

"John Watson. My slave." It didn't effect John anymore. It was just another title out of the many that he was forced into. He always found it a bit funny how being a slave to Sherlock makes him feel less like a slave then he did when he was back in Legion or with his family.

"Ooohh?" The vampire asked as he was now circling John. "I don't think he is, Sherlock." John glanced to Sherlock who shot his head over to send an icy glare to Jim. "Your scent isn't marking him, I see no puncture wounds, and you're on the tube as well."

They both stared at each other with such intensity John had to look away. It was like they were talking with their minds, going through a battle against one another. The Moriarty smiled and stepped back, slapping Sebastian's chest twice with the back of his hand. "Come along Sebby. This is our stop." Jim said with a gleeful tone, pulling his phone back out and putting his earbuds in. "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." Was all the vampire said before the doors opened and they both blended in with the new incoming traffic, their car suddenly filling in again.

"What... Was that?" He asked, looking up and back at Sherlock. The vampire stared at John for a moment before back to the now closed doors where Jim had left.

"Absolutely no idea."


	3. The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'VE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER! Finally got a muse for this again so-hopefully you all will be seeing a lot more updates. This is short, I know-but getting a feel for the plot again. Enjoy loves~

John had once thought Legion vampires were the worst of them all-brutal, commanding, and all around dick heads. They enjoyed every millimeter of sweat that was forced from the human army they trained under strict rule. The cries and pleas and pain-that was pay enough for them.

He had been very, V E R Y wrong. 

The first time he met Mycroft Holmes-he had been kidnapped when he was let out to go shopping-after Sherlock trusted John enough to not be stupid enough to run from him. He never had been. After that, Mycroft appeared here and there; It seemed more so to annoy Sherlock than anything else. It became amusing to the slave, watching their arguments with a not so held back smirk. 

For some reason, Sherlock seemed to enjoy making his slave laugh at his antics that most condone as childish.

Mycroft really hated that-which made it all the better for the duo.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft bellowed in a tone that always made his 'Master' cringe and bare his fangs in response. That was when John always knew to let his face go blank as the room was filled with electricity and enough rage that the human could taste it on his tongue. He had only come down from his room at the sound of voices when this happened-and it always made him freeze when that tone came from the elder Holmes brother.

Mycroft's back was to John, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that BOTH of them knew he was there. Sherlock had already made it so very clear so many times before that he could smell him from 6.3 miles away. That was never NOT discerning. But Mycroft was smarter, older, and more terrifying in a lot of ways-so he never had no doubt that the vampire always knew when he was asleep, awake, and just in the other room.

"The others are starting to talk. You're behavior is disgusting. You're slave is not a pet. Either you must-"  
"ENOUGH!" Sherlock suddenly yelled, standing from his chair and faced his brother-inches apart in a stare-off.

John didn't dare breath. This was about him? Why? What could he possibly have done to make his circumstances any worse? Was being a slave not enough?

"Who do you think even started such 'talk?" Sherlock growled, fangs out and hurricane blue eyes glowing fearfully.  
"I am doing what I can, but-"  
"Than leave. We have nothing more to discuss as I must obviously handle this since you cannot."

John's eyes went wide, blinking some. Sherlock had never talked to Mycroft with such..... Hatred before. Contempt, anger, even boldness-but never like this.

Mycroft even seemed to be taken by surprise as his head went back some, before straining his back and giving a kurt nod, eyeing John over his shoulder just once before exiting the flat.

Sherlock's fangs retracted, but his eyes still stayed stormy as he began pacing the sitting room in thought. John was half tempted to leave, but he was hungry and had originally come down for breakfast to begin with. Obviously his master wasn't going to be telling him what all that was about, so-might as well.

He began to make some toast and tea when Sherlock was suddenly in front of him and cornering him. John put his solider face on as he always did when faced with an obvious angry vampire. Sherlock usually just ignored it, but this time he growled and bared his fangs, hands slamming on either side of the human with enough force to crack the wood. "Stop. You need to stop doing that. I am your master and you need to fear me!" He nearly howled-but this didn't cause fear. It made John confused and his brows furred together. This caused Sherlock to growl again.  
"I do what I must in public, but I'm not scared of you."  
The vampire ground his teeth, looking John up and down before grabbing his chin and forcing his head to the side. "And what if I began to drink from you?"

That had always confused the Alpha. Why DIDN'T Sherlock feed from him? He thought that was... You know, a normal thing when a vampire had a slave. Sure, nothing much about Sherlock was normal-but he was still a vampire. John still wasn't afraid though.  
"I've been through worse."

Sherlock was breathing now-heavily. His nose ran up the length of John's neck, and everything about this was not normal. The omega scent was suddenly surrounding him-everything was completely Sherlock and fuck! That was when chills ran down his spine and the hair at the back of his neck began to rise in fear. 

A cold hand was now at John's hip, pushing the jumper and shirt up some to rest on his now too hot skin, forcing their hips together almost painfully as Sherlock almost gently scrapped his fangs across John's neck. "And what if I fucked you?" The now too sultry voice purred-and panic rose in the human quickly. His heart was pumping madly and his eyes shut tightly, one hand reaching back for the knife he was going to use to butter his toast with out of pure instinct. 

But the vampire simply laid his forehead on John's neck and continued to breath heavily, like he just ran a marathon or something when the fucker didn't even need to breath. "That would be the key...." He whispered before suddenly was gone, leaving John alone in the kitchen. He heard Sherlock's door slam shut, and then he fell to the floor with the knife still in hand, finally heaving deep gulps as he tried to calm his heart and hormones and fear.

"What... The fuck...?"


End file.
